My Lovely sister
by Sukez
Summary: Uzumaki Boruto, atau yang sering dipanggil bolt. Itu namaku. Dan ini kisahku. Sedikit hal tentang cinta terlarang. Mngkin sebagian orang menilai kami menjijikan. Sebaigan lain menbiarkan dan tak peduli. Ini kisah tentangku dan adik kandungku. WARNING : Incest, ooc, AU, DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

Ditulis tanpa mengharapkan imbalan materil sedikitpun.

.

* * *

.

My Lovely Sister

Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : M

Pairing : Uzumaki Boruto/Bolt X Uzumaki Himawari

Warning !

Incest, AU, OOC, typo(S), jalan cerita pasaran, mainstream, abal, membosankan, jika kalian membacanya dan tidak suka, silahkan tekan _back_ menggunakan ibu jari, telunjuk juga boleh, dan yang penting **DLDR.**

 _...Selamat membaca..._

Chapter 01. Mandi bersama

.

Namaku bolt, Uzumaki Bolt. Aku tinggal di luar negeri sejak usiaku menginjak 7 tahun. Itu disebabkan karena orang tuaku yang bercerai. Aku mempunyai adik perempuan yang terpaut 3 tahun dariku. Dia tinggal dengan ayah kami di Jepang.

Aku dan ibuku memilih berbisnis di luar negeri. Entah apa yang menyebabkanya begitu. Bisnis kami lumayan sukses, walau tak sesukses perusahaan ayah. Tapi kami hidup bahagia dengan hasil itu. Kesuksesan kami tidak serta merta membuat kami berfoya-foya. Kami menerapkan hidup yang sederhana.

Ibu pernah bilang padaku, " _kesederhanan seringkali lebih mewah daipada menghambur-hamburkan uang."_

Tapi setahun yang lalu mengharuskanku kembali ke negara asalku. Jepang. Sebabnya ibuku meninggal. Dia sebelumnya juga sakit-sakitan. Dan pada akhirnya kalah oleh penyakitnya, dia tidak tertolong. Harta hasil usaha dan tabungan kami tidak bisa memberikan pertolongan yang berarti.

Aku sangat terpukul atas kematian ibu. Aku yang awalnya anak baik-baik menjadi brandalan. Uang tabunganku yang masih tersisa aku gunakan untuk berfoyta-foya, mabuk-mabukan, tidak jarang aku menghabiskan uang sakuku di diskotik. Aku berantakan tanpa adanya ibu. Aku sudah melupakan usaha ibuku. Aku juga melupakan pesan ibu tentang hidup sederhana. Aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Usaha itu aku serahkan pada karyawan kepercayaan kami.

Pada akhirnya aku di tawari karyawan kepercayaan itu untuk pulang ke jepan, aku langsung menerimanya tanpa pikir panjang dan memutuskan untuk pulang ke jepang. Di sana terlalu banyak kenangan tentang ibu.

Sampai jepang dan menemui ayah serta adiku, aku mengabarkan tentang semua yang kami lalui. Ayah sangat menyesal. Dia juga selama ini juga mencari keberadaan ibu. Mngkin ibu terlalu sakit hati dengan ayah sampai menyembunyikan semuanya dari ayah. Dan aku tidak pernah tau apa yang menyebabkan mereka bercerai. Ibu selalu menghindari percakapan tentang itu. Aku pun tak memaksa.

Aku yang terakhir kali bertemu dengan adikku sepuluh tahun yang lalu sungguh terkejut. Adik yang sangat manja dan cengeng sekarang telah menjadi adik yang sangat cantik, cekatan, pintar dan dewasa. Dia sama sekali tidak seperti gadis umur lima belas tahun. Tingginya sekitar 165. Rambut indigo panjangnya dan bentuk tubuh yang proporsional. Dadanya cukup besar. Hidungnya mancung dan kulitnya putih mulus. Dua goresan tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing ada di pipinya. Sama sepertiku. Kami mewarisi tanda lahir seperti ayah.

Walaupun begitu, dia tampak manis dengan tanda lahir itu. Awal aku tinggal di jepang, Aku kelihatan kikuk dalam segala hal. Tapi Himawari selalu berbaik hati untuk membantuku. Di rumah ayah tidak ada pembantu, semua dikerjakan oleh mereka. Dengan kesibukan ayah yang semakin meningkat, aku dan Himawari lah yang mengurus kegiatan rumah tangga. Aku sudah lulus sekolah. sedangkan Himawari masih sekolah. Dan biasanya sepulang sekolah atau sedang lubur, aku sering mengajaknya ke berbagai tempat hiburan yang belum aku ketahui.

Himawari sangat senang saat menemaniku. Dia terus saja menerangkan sesuatu yang belum aku ketahui. Adat dan budaya yang sudah sepuluh tahun ini aku tinggalkan kembali mengenang. Himawari terus saja menggandeng tanganku. Seolah tidak akan membiarkan kakaknya hilang menjauh darinya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kehadiran Himawari membuatku kembali berubah ke diriku yang dulu. Aku sudah melupakan kesedihan karena kehilangan ibu.

Semakin hari, aku dan himawari semakin dekat. Tidak jarang juga dia memelukku saat senang maupun aku beri kejutan seperti dua bulan yang lalu. Aku memberinya boneka kyuubi yang aku beli lewat media online. Boneka itu hanya ada di kyoto, dan untuk pergi kesana itu sangat jauh. Bahkan aku tidak tau jalannya. Aku tidak mau mengajak Himawari untuk itu. Jadi aku belikan saja boneka lewat media online.

Dia langsung memelukku sangat erat. Dua gundukan kenyal di dadanya membuat bagian bawahku bereaksi. Dia bilang, dia sudah menginginkan boneka itu sejak lama. Aku tIdak tau itu, ketika aku sedang iseng browsing, ada iklan yang menampilkan boneka itu. Dan aku segera membelinya karena tertarik. Simpel.

Akhir-akhir ini juga dia serring menyuruhku untuk menjemputnya ke sekolah. Padahal biasanya dia naik kendaraan umum. Tapi yah sudah lah, toh aku juga tidak terlalu keberatan.

Selang dua hari aku menjalani rutinitasku untuk menjemput Himawari, kini aku mengerti kenapa dia menyuruhku menjemputnya. Saat itu aku datang terlambat untuk menjemputnya. Aku bingung mencarinya menggunakan motor. HPnya juga tidak aktif. Dan aku menemukanya di sebuah gang yang sepi, yang membuatku bertambah merasa khawatir dan marah adalah dia yang sedang di jepit oleh tiga anak laki-laki brandalan.

Aku langsung memacu motorku agak kencang dan menabrakanya ke salah satu pemuda tersebut. sontak pemuda yang aku tabrak berteriak kencang dan memegangi kakinya yang bengkok tidak pada sendinya.

"Cepat naik." seruku lantang pada Himawari. Dia menendang selangkangan pemuda yang fokus menggeram padaku.

Himawari segera meloncat menaiki motor yg aku kendarai. Dia memelukku erat. Siap. Aku memacu motorku dengan kencang. Mereka tidak sanggup mengejar. Kami akhirnya lolos dari mereka.

Aku harap tidak bertemu mereka lagi. Bisa panjang urusanya juka bertemu dengan mereka lagi.

Sampai rumah, Himawari menyampaikan semua yang terjadi padaku sambil terisak menangis. Bukan sekali ini saja dia mengalami seperti itu. Tapi ini yang paling parah. Dia hampir di perkosa. Aku memeluknya untuk menenangkanya. Dia menangis dalam diam di pelukanku. Badanya bergetar dan akhirnya dia terlelap di pelukanku.

Seragam sekolahnya berantakan, kancing bajunya banyak yang hilang, menampilkan kaos dalaman yang tipis, aku dapat melihat branya yang terpasang tidak benar. Mungkin pemuda brandalan tadi yang melakukanya. Bahkan Himawari tidak sadar akan hal ini sampai rumah.

Seketika pikiran mesum merasukiku. melihat badan Himawari yang masih dalam pelukanku, aku menjadi tergoda. Bra-nya yang melorot membuatku bisa melihat dadanya yang lumayan besar, dan itu membuat libidoku naik. Dengan sedikit ragu-ragu aku mengarahkan tanganku untuk membenarkan branya.

"Eungghh." lengguhnya disertai dengan tubuhnya yang menggeliat. Respon dari apa yang aku lakukan. Suaranya membuatku ingin melakukan hal yang lebih, dengan sedikit iseng aku remas lembut gundukan kenyalnya. "Shh.. shhh..." suaranya menarik nafas tersegal.

'oh sial, ini nikmat.'

'Tapi dia adikmu bolt. sadarlah!' sisi pikiranku menyahut tidak membenarkan.

Aku menggeleng. Dengan berat hati aku manarik tanganku dari dadanya. Aku menggendongnya ke kamarnya, membaringkanya dan menyelimutinya. Aku akan beranjak pergi, tapi tangan Himawari menahanku.

"Jangan pergi." katanya lirih.

Seketika tubuhku langsung menegang. Apa sejak tadi dia terbangun atau baru terbangun.

"Ap... Apa kau sejak tadi belum tidur?"

dia mengngguk.

"J... Jadi?"

"Yah, aku merasakannya... bolt-kun." ucapnya dengan mata menyipit. Aku tersentak dia memanggilku dengan namaku. Biasanya dia memanggilku Onii-chan. "J.. Jujur aku cukup suka akan perlakuanmu tadi. Dan aku masih takut, jadi maukah kamu menemaniku tidur untuk malam ini saja. kumohon."

Aku mencoba berpikir positif dan menemaninya. Akhirnya aku juga ikut berbaring. Sebelum itu dia melepaskan seragam sekolahnya dan memelukku. Rasanya sangat nyaman di peluk seperti ini.

Setelah benar-benar tidur nyenyak, aku beluar dari kamar Himawari. Berada di sana daalam keadaan di peluk membuat celanaku sesak. Aku bisa kehilangan kontrol tubuhku jika seperti itu terus. Walaupun dia adik kandungku, tapi dia adalah perempuan yang beranjak dewasa. Menikmati tubuhnya adalah surga dunia para laki-laki. Tidak termasuk aku.

Mungkin dengan minum air hangat dapat menormalkan denyut jantungku. Aku masih terbayang-bayang lekuk tubuh himawari. Seragam dengan rok pendeknya kesingkap keatas tadi. Membuatku bisa melihat selana dalamnya yang putih bersih. Kaos tipisnya yang tidak dapat menyembunyikan dua gundukan kenyal nan lembut itu.

Ah. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak.

Ingat bolt, dia adikmu. Jangan sampai kau memiliki rasa itu terhadap adik kandungmu sendiri.

Aku melihat jam didinding di dapur yang sudah menunjukan jam enam sore. Ternyata masalah tentang Himawari tadi membuatku lupa waktu. badanku agak gatal, pikiranku juga agak tidak karuan gara-gara tadi. Mungkin mandi air dingin dapat mendinginkan kepala serta pikiran mesumku.

Oh, iya. Himawari kan belum mandi juga, Apa tidak apa-apa dia tidak mandi yah. Atau aku ajak dia mandi bersama saja.

Oh, bolt. kau brengsek. Kau menggunakan alasan bodoh untuk menelanjangi adikmu.

Tapi alasan itu pantas di coba bukan, siapa tau dia mau. Bukankah dia bilang suka akan remasanku di dadanya. Yah. baiklah, aku akan mengajaknya mandi bersama. Bukankah itu salah satu adat di jepang?

Ayah pun juga biasanya pulang jam sebelas atau paling cepat jam sembilan. Jadi aku tidak akan ragu untuk ketahuan mandi bersama Himawari.

Baiklah, tujuan sudah di putuskan, Ehehehe.

Aku menaruh gelas yang sudah kosong ke meja dan bergegas menuju lantai atas, tempat kamarku dan kamar himawari berada.

tok... tok..

"Himawari?" panggilku lmayan kencang.

Tidak ada jawaban, mungkin dia masih tertidur.

Aku meraih gagang pintu dan memutarnya. ya ampun, dadaku berdetak sangat kencang hanya sekedar beginian.

Terlihat di dalam, Himawari yang masih berbaring dan memeluk guling. Dan dia tidak tidur, matanya terbuka.

Aku mendekat. Dia melihatku. Aku jadi salah tingkah sendiri dipandang seperti itu.

"Eum, Himawari. Kamu sudah mandi?"Dia menggeleng.

Pertanyaan bodoh, rutukku dalam hati. Aku jadi ragu untuk mengajaknya mandi bersama. Tekat kuatku tadi menguap begitu saja melihatnya terpuruk memeluk guling.

Aku mendekat dan duduk di tepi kasurnya. Aku mengusap surai indigonya lembut. Dia memejamkan mata dan mempererat pelukanya pada guling.

"Aku takut Onii-chan" ucapnya lirih bergetar. "Bagaimana jika mereka melakukan itu lagi padaku."

"Tenanglah, mereka tidak akan berani lagi menyakitimu. Onii-chan akan mengawasimu. Melindungimu semampuku." Ucapku menenangkan.

Tanganku bergerak lembut untuk menghapus air mata yang keluar dari matanya. Setelahnya kami saling diam. Cukup lama suasana sepi menggantung di kamar Himawari. Aku tidak mau mengganggu ketenangan Himawari, dan begitupun Himawari. Sepertinya dia enggan untuk membuka percakapan. Seketika itu aku menginggat tujuanku datang kemari. mengajak himawari mandi bersama.

"Himawari." panggilku lembut.

"Hmm." jawabnya singkat dan menoleh padaku. Matanya masih berkaca-kaca.

"Ayo kita mandi bersama." ucapku langsung. Dia kelihatan tersentak kaget dan aku segera menambah kata-kataku. "Seperti kita waktu kecil dulu bersama ibu. Kamu masih ingat kan?"

Setelahnya dia tersenyum. "Ayok." ucapnya semangat. Bahkan dia tampak tidak ragu sama sekali mengucapkan kata itu.

Kini gantian aku yang terbengong. Aku tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan balasan seperti itu. Aku kira aku akan dapat tamparan atau benda yang melayang.

"Kenapa masih bengong. Ayok!"

"Eh?"

Tanpa aku sadari Himawari sudah turun dari ranjang dan mengambil handuk serta pakaian ganti.

Baiklah. Mungkin ini adalah pengalaman pertamaku mandi bersama gadis, tapi aku tidak akan memperlihatkan rasa canggungku ini. Dia hanya adikmu Bolt, bukan kekasihmu. Tapi adik yang sangat seksi dan menggugah birahimu.

Mandi air dingin akan terasa hangat jika begini ceritanya. Bahkan panas.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **A/N**

Setelah hampir satu tahun hiatus, aku kembali membawa cerita abal-abal yang membosankan. Aku harap kalin tidak suka dan meREVIEW, "tolong hapus fanfic ini coek. Buat sakit kepala plus sakit mata."

Maka aku tidak akan segan-segan menghapusnya. Tapi jika kalian meminta melanjutkan cerita ini, yah aku cuman bisa mengusahakannya.

Simpel kan.

Simpel itu mudah.

Simpel itu alat yang bisa membantu kebutuhan kita dalam pengesahan, biasanya di gunakan dalam suatu dokumen atau ijazah sekolah.

Maaf, itu STEMPEL. :V

.

.

.

Out aja lah, daripada bikin kalian kezel. BYE...


	2. Chapter 2

Ditulis tanpa mengharapkan imbalan materil sedikitpun.

.

* * *

.

My Lovely Sister

Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : M

Pairing : Uzumaki Boruto/Bolt X Uzumaki Himawari

Warning !

Incest, AU, OOC, typo(S), jalan cerita pasaran, mainstream, abal, membosankan, jika kalian membacanya dan tidak suka, silahkan tekan _back_ menggunakan ibu jari, telunjuk juga boleh, dan yang penting **DLDR.**

 _...Selamat membaca..._

Chapter 2 : Menuju restunya.

Waktu sudah menunjukan sepertiga malam, pukul tiga dini hari, dan mata Bolt sampai detik ini belum bisa terpejam sepenuhnya.

Dia mengalami insomnia.

"Sial, aku tidak bisa tidur hanya gara-gara memikirkannya."

Yang dimagsud Bolt memikirkanya adalah memikirkan Himawari. Tentu saja. Bagi Bolt yang sedang berusia 19 tahun. Melihat sekaligus menyentuh dan menggosok punggung sorang gadis beranjak dewasa merupakan pengalaman tidak terlupakan.

"Gara-gara hal tadi sore aku jadi kepikiran seperti ini. Bagaimana dengan Himawari." ucap Bolt menerawang lewat atap kamarnya.

Sedangkan yang dibicarakan kini tak jauh beda dengan sang kakak. Dia masih terjaga sampai saat ini. Dengan memeluk boneka berbentuk kyuubi dan kadang menciuminya. Tapi matanya sedang tertutup rapat. Dia sedang kelipahan di atas kasurnya.

"Uuuhhh..."

Itulah sebabnya dia bisa disebut belum tidur.

"Emmhh muehehehehe."

Suara bernada mesum keluar dari bibir mungil Himawari. Sebelumnya kata-kata aneh juga keluar dari bibir mungil itu. Mungkin laki-laki yang tidak sengaja melihat kelakuan Himawari saat ini akan menerkamnya saat itu juga. Melakukan hal yang paling intim dalam kehidupan rumah tangga.

Membuat dedek bayi.

Dan mungkin kata kelipahan di kasur tidak tepat untuk Himawari yang sekarang. Wajah gadis itu tampak mesum. Hidungnya kembang kempis, dadanya bergerak ke atas dan kebawah. Mengejang seperti ikan yang di daratan. Yah, mengejang mungkin lebih pas untuk Himawari. Entah apa yang sedang dia pikirkan sampai seperti itu. Tapi jika diperhatikan lebih jelas, tampak tangan kirinya nyelip dalam celana dalam menuju pangkal pahanya. Matanya kini dia tutup rapat. Bibir bawahnya dia gigit.

"Enggghhh... ak... aku ke... luarr hh."

Seketika itu lengguhan keluar dari bibirnya. Lenguhan itu terdengar lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Tampak tubuhnya juga menegang dan dadanya membusung. Celana tidurnya perlahan menjadi basah di bagian selangkangan.

Puncak dari tindakan yang dia lakukan sudah tercapai.

"Aku lega.."

Seperti sedang melepas beban berat yang dia bawa, akhirnya Himawari lemas di atas kasur. Pernafasanya normal kembali. Dia mulai bisa terlelap tidur, tanpa menghiraukan celananya yang basah oleh cairan kental yang baru saja dia keluarkan.

Tapi berbeda dengan sang kakak yang mencak-mencak merutuki nasibnya dan libidonya yang tidak tersalurkan. Segala macam umpatan dia keluarkan. Macam-macam, dari hewan pengerat sampai yang hidup di semua alam.

"Kamfrett..." nah ini dia salah satu hewan malam. Ucapan itu keluar dari mulut Bolt. Dia mencoba menghilangkan pikiran aneh-aneh yang berkreasi di pikiranya.

Dia tengah berusaha keras untuk tidak mendatangi sang adik, sang penyebab semua ini. Tapi apa daya, suasana sepi dini hari, sunyinya keadaan rumah, gelap temaramnya ruangan, dinginya angin dipagi hari, seolah mengajak bolt memikirkan hal aneh-aneh bersama adiknya.

Bukankah bercinta saat dini hari sungguh nikmat. Cobalah. Berselimutkan kulit pasangan yang hangat. Suasana panas oleh nafsu birahi dari masing-masing pasangan tercinta. Bukankah ini waktu yang sempurna.

Baiklah. Sekarang Bolt mengaku. Dia sudah lama memendam perasaan ini. Perasaan yang seharusnya tidak ada dari sepasang adik kakak. Tapi Bolt, dia sudah jatuh cinta pada Himawari pada pandangan pertamanya saat pulang dari luar negeri satu tahun yang lalu. Bolt menyayangi dan mencintai Himawari. Bukan hanya sebagai adik dan kakak. Tapi entahlah dengan Himawari, dia kelihatanya masih lugu. Walau tubuhnya mengatakan hal yang bertentangan.

Sudah satu tahun Bolt menyembunyikan ini dari Himawari, ayahnya dan dirinya sendiri. Tapi semakin dia mengingkari perasaan itu, perasaan itu malah semakin membesar.

Ingin melupakan bagaimana, lah yang mau dilupakan saja terlihat setiap hari. Mana bisa.

"Dasar iblis." kali ini mahluk yang diucapkan oleh Bolt, bukan hewan. "Kali ini kau boleh menang, aku mengalah padamu."

Dan akhirnya Bolt mengalah. Libidonya sudah tidak tertahankan lagi. Dia segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Dia berniat menuju kamar mandi. Tidak mungkin dia melakukan perbuatan itu sekarang, apalagi bersama adiknya.

Memang dia memiliki perasaan itu terhadap adiknya. Tapi Bolt sadar. Dia tidak mungkin memperkosa adiknya sendiri.

Bolt berjalan membuka kamarnya. 'Astaga, kuatkan hambamu tuhan.' Dia tercekat ketika tidak sengaja melihat kamar adiknya yang terbuka sedikit.

Dia mencoba mengintip dari sela pintu yang terbuka, dan dapat dilihat Bolt, Himawari yang sedang tertidur lelap dengan memeluk boneka kyuubi. Tidurnya yang memunggungi pintu tidak memperlihatkan pada Bolt wajahnya. Tapi Bolt dapat melihat baju tidurnya yang tersingkap banyak keatas, seolah memberikan Bolt rangsangan yang lebih. Apalagi Bolt dapat melihat tali bra Himawari.

Serasa Bolt ingin menyerang Himawari saat itu juga.

'Awas kau Himawari, kau bisa tidur nyenyak. Sedangkan aku tidak. Akan ku balas kau nanti.'

Dan Bolt kembali melanjutkan misinya memuaskan diri sendiri. Yang tidak dilihat Bolt adalah celana adiknya yang basah di bagian selangkangan. Bahkan tangan Himawari saja belum keluar dari pelindung lubang belut itu.

 **M.L.S**

 **(M** a **L** a **S or M** y **L** ovely **S** ister)

Pagi pun datang, dan pagi ini adalah pagi yang cerah. Kata orang, pagi yang cerah selalu berhasil menjadi obat bagi mood yang sedang buruk. Terang sinar matahari, merdu nyanyian burung pipit, tercipta laksana obat bagi penyakit-penyakit hati yang sering dikenal sebagai duka. Tentu saja itu berhasil untuk sebagian orang, tak terkecuali Naruto.

Dia sudah kehilangan Hinata sejak sebelas tahun yang lalu. Dan dia tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi sampai menjemput ajal.

Hanya gara-gara pertengkaran sepeleh. Pertengkaran sepeleh dan masalah sepeleh, itu kata Naruto. Tapi menjadi masalah serius bagi Hinata. Hal itu jugalah yang menyebabkan perang dingin terjadi, dan berlanjut sampai akhirnya Hinata pergi dari sisinya.

Menyesal? Tentu saja. Tapi apa daya, penyesalan itu sekarang. Tidak merubah apapun. Ambisinya harus terselesaikan. Walau tanpa restu mendiang istinya.

Harus.

Kedua anaknya kini telah bersama kembali padanya. Itu membuatnya gembira.

Hal apa yang mereka perdebatkan itu? Entahlah. Hinata dan Naruto seakan enggan menceritakan apa penyebab mereka pisah. Mereka tidak bercerai. Tapi anak-anak mereka menganggapnya bercerai.

'Terserah lah'

Tapi Naruto sekarang sudah tidak menyesali itu. Yang terjadi biarlah terjadi. Dia sudah berusaha keras mencari keberadaan Hinata selama sepuluh tahun.

Bukankah di rumah ini juga ada hinata? Jasad Hinata dikremasi. Mungkin magsud Hinata ingin dia dikremasi adalah supaya selalu bisa dibawa dan dekat dengan keluarga. Terbukti sekarang, abu Hinata selalu ada di rumah ini, seakan menemani Himawari yang sekarng sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi bersama sang kakak.

"Kali ini kalian masak apa?"

Naruto bertanya dari samping meja makan sambil membenarkan dasi. Dia segera mengambil tempat duduk.

" "Kaaa.. Kami sedang memasak makanan kesukaan Ayah." "

Jawab Bolt dan Himawari kompak. Mereka jadi gagap gara-gara tidak menyadari Naruto sudah hadir di dapur. Mereka sejak tadi sibuk akan urusan mereka sendiri. Mereka juga belum fit. Mengingat tadi malam mereka begadang dan yah begitulah. Mata mereka kini terlihat masih merah. Sejak tadi pun mereka juga melamun.

Melamunkan apa hayo? Entah. Dan betapa berbinarnya perasaan Naruto. Lalu seketika dia ingat, ini hari jum'at. Dan setiap hari jum'at, selalu menu ini yang menjadi menu sarapan. Walau tak sehat, tapi ini adalah hari gembira bagi Naruto yang notabenya adalah penggemar ramen.

Jadi tadi malam adalah malam jum'at. Malam jum'at woy. Bukankah itu momen terbaik untuk bercinta. Sungguh malang nasib Bolt.

"Yuhuuu... Shipp lah.." ucapan girang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Tanganya mengepal dan meninju udara di atasnya. "Ayah pesan miso ramen jumbo ekstra naruto yah."

Seperti halnya di kedai langganannya, Naruto memesan ramen. Padahal ini di rumahnya, dan anaknya yang menjadi koki.

"Sini yah, aku potong dan aku campurkan ke ramen. Ayah kan naruto juga."

Himawari berbalik sambil membawa pisau daging. Matanya melotot, mata lavender keturunan dari ibunya itu bagai hantu dipagi hari.

Sontak saja Naruto terkejut dan merinding lalu bersembunyi di balik meja. Naruto itu penakut dan sialnya, anaknya mengetahui itu dan sering mengerjai ayah mereka sendiri.

Padahal naruto yang dimagsut ayah mereka adalah naruto atau kue ikan.

"Hihihiiiii..."

"Haha haha hahaha.."

Tawa Himawari pecah. Tawa Himawari seperti gaya tertawa wanita idaman masa kini. Putih, tinggi, langsing, tidak rewel dan suka tertawa. Namanya kunti onee-sama kalo di jepang. Bolt juga ikutan, dan tawa terputus-putus Bolt yang seperti psikopat dan orang gila. Naruto benci orang gila, membuatnya merasa tersaingi akan kegilaanya yang kadang kambuh.

Dengan gemetar tingkat pura-pura, Naruto berucap lantang. "Hentikan tingkah konyol kalian."

'Bukankah dia yang dari tadi konyol?' batin kedua anaknya kompak.

Tapi akhirnya mereka kembali mengerjakan tugas mereka. Membuat ramen. Mereka berpikir kasihan juga mengerjai ayahnya saat masih pagi-pagi seperti ini.

Kejadian barusan lumayan menghibur Himawari dan Bolt. Selain menghibur, mereka juga diuntungkan karena hal lain. Karena kelakuan konyol ayahnya, Himawari dan Bolt yang awalnya canggung kini tidak canggung lagi, tidak kikuk lagi.

Sebelum kedatangan Naruto di dapur, Himawari dan Bolt yang sudah ada di dapur terlebih dahulu, saling curi-curi pandang dan seperti canggung untuk memulai percakapan dan bertindak kikuk.

Mungkin efek belum keramas.

Entahlah.

Apa kalian juga begitu pada pasangan kalian jika belum keramas? Pertanyaan bagi yang sudah menikah sih. Tidak dijawab juga tidak apa-apa.

 **M.L.S**

 **(M** a **L** a **S or M** y **L** ovely **S** ister)

Bolt dan Himawari. Dua kakak beradik yang saling menghianati perasaan mereka. tentu saja, itu karena mereka bersaudarara. Dan lebih parahnya adalah saudara kandung. Mereka sudah diumur yang mengerti akan yang namanya cinta itu apa. Tapi pemahaman mereka masih begitu naif. Pikiran mereka masih sempit untuk pemahaman sempurna akan yang namanya cinta.

Beberapa tahun lagi mungkin mereka mengerti apa itu cinta yg sebenarnya. Dan oleh sebab itu. Mulai sekarang dan sampai beberapa tahun lagi, sampai pemahaman akan cinta sebenarnya itu muncul, mereka berdua akan bernar-benar menahan perasaan itu.

Biarlah hati tersiksa. Biarlah pikiran memberontak. mereka harus bisa menebalkan dinding hati mereka agar perasaan itu tidak roboh di waktu yang sangat labil.

Maka dari itu, cerita ini aku singkat selang waktu lima tahun. Waktu lima tahun itu sangat singkat. Hanya selang satu paragraf kebawah bukan?

Baiklah , abaikan satu paragraf yg ada di atas. Lima tahun yang sebenarnya adalah waktu yang sangat lama. Bayangkan saja, satu jam sama dengan enam puluh menit. Enam puluh menit dikalikan dua puluh empat. dialihkan tiga puluh hari, ada pula yg tiga puluh satu, ada yg dua puluh delapan dan dua puluh sembilan. Terus di kali dua belas dan di kali lima.

Itu proses yang panjang bukan, menghitung semua itu tidak berarti. Hanya orang kelewat nganggur yg menghitung waktu yg berlalu selama lima tahun. Seperti aku ini. panjang bukan prosesnya? Sepanjang itulah kisah cinta antara Bolt dan Himawari. Begitu banyak rintangan yang dilewati mereka.

Menahan nafsu adalah sarapan keseharian mereka.

Himawari sekarang dua puluh satu dan Bolt dua puluh empat. Bolt menjelma menjadi pria kantoran yang sukses. Menggantikan ayahnya yang kini lebih memilih melakukan hobinya. Kuliner. Bolt begitu mempesona, wajahnya yang tampan dan tubuhnya yang atletis dan dua goresan di masing2 pipinya, hal itu menambah daya tarik dari anak sulung Uzumaki Naruto dan Hinata Hyuga itu.

Sedangkan Himawari kini tumbuh menjadi sosok perempuan yang pintar, cekatan, tidak mudah menyerah dalam segala hal, yang pasti dia sangat cantik, dia sosok sempurna bagi kaum laki-laki.

 _Andai aku mempunyai istri seperti dia tuhan._

Itulah do'a-do'a yang selalu hadir di benak laki-laki yang melihat Himawari. Dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi semampai. Kakinya yang jenjang, pantatnya yang berisi, entah isi apa. Perut yang lebarnya tak lebih seukuran kertas hvs, dadanya yang besar, mengkin tangan laki-laki dewasa tidak muat untuk menggenggamnya, dan dada itu kencang, bukti dari perawatannya selama ini. Bibirnya merah ranum, hidung mungil mancung, mata mempesonanya. Jangan lupakan tanda lahirnya yang ada di pipinya, walau itu agak pudar sekarang, tapi tetap saja kau akan mengenalinya sebagai sosok asisten Bolt di perusahaan ini. Uzumaki Himawari, kau begitu sempurna sayang.

Dengan penampilan menarik, siapa lawan jenis yang tidak tertarik.

Begitu juga dengan Bolt, dia sungguh tertarik dan bangga akan perbubahan Himawari. Kini meraka sudah siap. Mereka akan mengaku pada ayah mereka. Orang tua satu-satunya yang mereka miliki.

Mereka siap.

Yah. Mereka telah siap.

Segala ucapan ayah mereka nantinya. Akan mereka terima dengan lapang dada.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung...

* * *

A/N.

Maaf bagi para pembaca sekalian ya menantikan cerita saya kali ini. Bukanya saya malas -maaf, saya memang malas. Hahaha

Mohon maaf loh sumpah. Bukan maksud saya menelantarkan karya saya yang satu ini. Tapi Yah mau bagaimana lagi. Kemalasan adalah sebagian besar yang memengaruhi sesuatu hal tidak dapat terjadi. Nomor duanya adalah ragu dan kurang dukungan.

Jadi Chapter kali ini aku membahas tentang awalan terbentuknya rasa yang kuat akan kekeinginan mendapatkan restu dari Naruto. Jangan lupakan Bolt dan Himawari yang sudah dewasa. Kalau aku tidak malas lagi, maka Chapter depan akan membahas "tebak aja".

Sekedar info. Chapter depan ada flasback 5 tahun yg dilewati BoltHima.

Satu lagi. Maaf akan typo - nya yah. Itu kesalahan dan keteledoran saya.

Jadi. Bagi pembaca sekalian yang ingin lanjut. Repiu Yah..

Repiunya di bawah sono noh. . .


End file.
